User blog:Mochizou/King
Q'.episode 12.'King 70 YEARS AGO The Himmerlreich takes off into the skies, inside Nathaniel contemplates his actions Nathaniel: '''Now I'm really alone. Goodbye, Lieutenant...Perhaps we'll meet again someday... ''PRESENT DAY'' Kieran stands in front of Cam and Yazzy 'Cam: '''You're the Silver... '''Yazzy: '''King? '''Kieran: '''Yes, but...now I can also say this with confidence.....I am still Kieran. ''Kieran smiles. High up above him, his sword shines bright before disappearing 'Dani: '''That was the Sword of Damocles, but... ''Nearby, Hunter and Ari light up their auras 'Hunter: '''Blaine! Keep your eyes on me! I'm your opponent, remember?! '''Ari: '''Thanks for the reminder, you fuckin' bastard! ''The two carry on battling 'CC: '''Don't let Hunter show us up! '''Lauren: '''Take control of this place as fast as we can! '''Red: '''Let's go guys! Take 'em down! ''DAMRA and SECTOR 3 continue their battle on the school grounds. Nearby, Annie and Lizzy continue their own conflict 'Lizzy: '''What'll it be? You can go and help them if you like. '''Annie: '''And ruin the moment? '''Lizzy: '''You've got a point. After all...This'll be our last fight ''Lizzy and Annie light up their auras and Annie draws her sword as the two Queens prepare to fight for the last time ''9 MONTHS AGO - THE HIMMERLREICH'' 'Nathaniel: '''DId you say you're the new Colorless Queen? Or King as your appearance would hint. Perhaps you're genderless, neither King nor Queen. ''The person Nathaniel is speaking to is the Colorless Queen, who at this point, has taken over Kieran's body (or as it was at this time, a random person's body) 'Colorless Queen: '''That's right... '''Nathaniel: '''I see...I appreciate you coming all this way to introduce yourself, but regardless of who or what you are...I'm no longer interested in... '''Colorless Queen: '''What goes on in the world? '''Nathaniel: '''RIght. That's why... '''Colorless Queen: '''Unfortunately for you, I do have an interest. In your...eternal...immortalilty! ''The Colorless Queen leaves the boy's body and invades Nathaniel's. Nathaniel wakes up in the body that he has know, in the body that he became known as Kieran. He finds himself clinging on to the edge of the Himmerlreich. As he clings on for life, the Colorless Queen, now in Nathaniel's body walks up to him 'Colorless Queen: '''Bye.... ''The Colorless Queen pushes Kieran off of the Himmerlreich ''PRESENT''' '''Cam: '''And that's when you swapped bodies? '''Kieran: '''Yes. Though it was more like him snatching my body more than swapping. But he wasn't able to take over my heart and soul. Because I am the Silver King. '''Cam: '''It's said that the Silver King is eternal...That he possesses an absolute inviolable power, making him immue to all external influence. I get it now! The Colorless Queen's special ability is a power to affect other Queens! '''Kieran: '''When my power of inviolability and his power to affect other kings clashed, the result was him snatching my body, but failing to take my power. With nowhere to go, my sould escaped into the body he discarded. My amnesia might've been the result of that shock. '''Yazzy: '''I get it! That's why you didn't get hurt from falling from the sky! And this too! ''Yazzy looks at Kieran's shirt at the mark where he was stabbed by the Colorless Queen, there's no injury, only a torn shirt 'Cam: '''In other words, the one who used that body and murdered Former Third Queen Jo is... '''Kieran: '''No mistake abour it. It was her doing. '''Cam: '''The Colorless Queen '''Kieran: '''She's jumped from body to body many times before. So much that it's impossible to know if she's a Queen or a King. She's already discarded my original body and moved on to another... '''Cam: '''Then Tori is...! '''Kieran: '''I'm going to save her. Will you help me? ''They nod in agreement Outside in the school grounds, the battle between DAMRA and SECTOR 3 continues. Dani does her best to keep everyone in formation but as time passes, the formation begins to break 'Dani: '''At this rate, it's a battle of attrition. ''Up in the sky, The Blue Queen's Sword of Damocles appears 'Dani: '''Captain! She's alive ''Next to it, Lizzy's Sword also appears 'Dani: '''The Red Queen! '''Ari: '''Lizzy!! ''DAMRA and SECTOR 3 look on as the two Swords light up giant auras. It's clear even from a distance that Lizzy's sword is beginning to break 'Dani: '''I'm sorry...I'm leaving you in charge here! ''Dani goes to get a closer look. She jumps up to the roof and whilst looking, is greeted by someone 'Kieran: '''As I recall, you're one of the people in charge of SECTOR 3 right? ''Dani looks over to see Kieran floating in mid air 'Kieran: '''It just so happens, I'd like to talk. '''Dani: '''You...! '''Kieran: '''Give me a second. It's been a while, so I'm having some difficulties here ''Kieran tries to bring himself down to the ground. Yazzy is also with Kieran and as they land, she hisses at Dani 'Dani: '''Another illusion! ''Dani swings for Kieran but her sword comes to an immediate halt as it comes into contact with Kieran. Kieran's powers transfer over to Dani, and he uses her sword to move her into the air. She begins to panic 'Kieran: '''Don't worry. All I did was tune into the spectrum of your biological wave and had it synched to my own. In other words, as my temporary clansmen, you are now able to access the Silver Sanctum's power to manipulate gravity. '''Dani: '''Put me down! ''Kieran chuckles 'Kieran: '''Take it easy. Now, to our next stop. ''Kieran begins moving through the air, bringing Dani with him scaring her Back on the ground, Hunter and Ari continue to clash blocking shot after shot from each other. DAMRA and SECTOR 3 continue to clash as well, with neither making much ground 'Red: '''C'mon! Get them! ''Cam makes his way onto the battlefield. A DAMRA member tries to attack him but he easily knocks him out of the way. Sector 3 members and DAMRA members begin to stop as Cam approaches 'Matt: '''It's him! That guy from the stadium! ''The Sector 3 clansmen go to attack Cam but in one move, he sends at least 8 of them flying 'Cam: '''Attention both clans! Cease fighting immediately! It is the First King, the Silver King's orders! '''Ari: '''Say what? Give us a break! My Queen is the Red Queen Lizzy and no one else! I don't give a fuck about a Silver King! '''CC: '''Blue Queen Annie is the only leader SECTOR 3 follows! We obey no other Queen or King! '''Cam: '''Then let me ask you. Do you really know what both Queen's true intentions are?! Why did the Red Queen Lizzy lake over this island? Why isn't Blue Queen Lizzy taking command herself? And why are those two trying to settle their fight without the involvment of others? Perhaps your respective Queens did order you to fight. But the situation is changing. Put away your swords and wait for your Queen's next orders. ''It appears that people have complied but suddenly Hunter comes with an attack against Cam 'Hunter: '''Shut up, you stray dog. Keep out of this! ''Cam looks over to see Ari also coming in for an attack 'Ari: '''I hate to admit it but the bastard's right. You're the one we can't trust! '''Cam: '''I never expected...to settle this with words! Come at me! ''Inside, a DAMRA member runs over to Ash 'Tori: '''ASH! The Black Dog is out front! '''Ash: '''What? The Black Dog? That means the kid in the video is also here.... ''Ash opens up the window to look over the scene but is surprised by what she sees coming 'Kieran: '''Coming through ''Kieran, Yazzy and Dani come flying through the window 'Kieran: '''That hurt...Sorry to drop in. '''Ash: '''What are you doing here? ''Yazzy and Dani look at each other, Yazzy hisses again and they both jump up 'Kieran: '''I need your help... ''A phone rings 'Ash: '''What the hell? '''Dani: '''Now what?! '''Kieran: '''I wonder...? Sorry. That might be for me. Could one of you get that? ''Ash reluctantly answers 'Ash: '''Hello? '''Gold Queen: '''Am I speaking to Lizzy's first in charge Ash? '''Ash: '''Well, I... '''Gold Queen: '''There should be a man standing there with a silly look on his face. Let me talk to him. '''Ash: '''Well.. ''Ash looks over at Kieran who is smiling goofily. 'Ash: '''May I ask who's calling? '''Gold Queen: '''The Gold Queen ''Annie and Lizzy continue their fight, throwing major attacks at the other, all of which are blocked. Lizzy's attacks seem to be thrown with huge intensity. Annie stops briefly to look at Lizzy's sword and below Lizzy prepares for another strike 'Lizzy: '''We're not finished, are we? '''Annie: '''No, I would say we're just getting started. '''Lizzy: '''No more time outs from you, got it? '''Annie: '''Like you would ever listen to me. ''Nearby, the Colorless Queen, still in Tori G's body, looks over at the battle between the two Queens 'Colorless Queen: '''That's it...keep it up. That's odd, don't you think it's a little too quiet. You're right... '''Ash: '''Man, this has really gotten weird. '''Dani: '''You can say that again ''In the same room, over at the desk, Kieran sits on it as he speak to the Gold Queen over the phone 'Kieran: '''Sorry for all the trouble, Lieutenant. '''Gold Queen: '''If you really feel that way, how about fulfilling some of your responsibilities as a King? '''Kieran: '''Hey, that's mean. Isn't that why I'm here right now? '''Gold Queen: '''What's happening now is half your own doing. '''Kieran: '''You've gotten old and gray, but you're still the same old Lieutenant. You still like to lecture me. '''Gold Queen: '''So? How do you intend to settle this? ''Kieran goes quiet 'Gold Queen: '''I see. That's typical of you. Honestly, just when I thought you finally returned after being gone for over half a century '''Kieran: '''I wish we could've met up one last time. '''Gold Queen: '''If that's how you feel, then stop this. Not that you'd listen to me. '''Kieran: '''You know me too well, Lieutenant. Thank you. But like last time, this is goodbye. ''Kieran lays down the phone 'Ash: '''Um... '''Dani: '''Silver King... '''Kieran: '''Just call me Kieran '''Dani: '''Very well...Kieran. As you proposed, we've established an escape path for the students. At present, we have both clans back under our control and have them escorting the students out. '''Ash: '''That said, if what you say is true...The Colorless Queen could possess one of the students and make her escape. '''Kieran: '''No. She's only targeting the queens. That's why she lured the Red and Blue Queens here. All the more reason why we must get the students evacuated as quickly as possible. Because the Colorless Queen is not the only potential danger. ''The Colorless queen begins a broadcast into everyone's minds, scaring the students still remaining in the school 'Colorless Queen: '''You're not getting away! It's useless to run away. You're all...mine. Form a circle around my fingertips and dance until you all die... '''Yazzy: '''She's in my head! '''Colorless Queen: '''And give it all to me...Your experiences, your abilities, all of it! '''Ash: '''Damn it! She's making things even worse! ''Kieran walks over to Yazzy 'Kieran: '''Yazzy. I need your power. More than you've ever used before. '''Yazzy: '''What do you want me to do? '''Kieran: ''Til this day, I've never had my own clansmen. Not even one. Will you be my very first? 'Yazzy: '''Stupid Kieri! You're Yazzy's Kieri, and I've been your Yazzy for a long time now! ''Yazzy hugs Kieran and he rubs her head. Kieran looks out to the sky 'Kieran: '''I won't let you have your way. ''Inside, the students remaining begin to panic, not helped by the Colorless Queen's words. Camille tries to calm them all down but soon Kieran appears 'Student: '''You're that guy in the video! Dammit! It's your fault this is happening '''Camille: '''No, wait! Have we...Have we met somewhere before? ''Yazzy has used her powers to project Kieran into multiple different places in front of all the students 'Student 2: '''You're..Huh? Kie... '''Student 3: '''Huh? Huh? Wait, who are you? '''Kieran: '''You all have to get off the island right now. Don't worry. I won't let you anybody hurt you. '''Student 4: '''Who are you? '''Kieran: '''Me? '''Student 2: '''I don't know...I don't know you...But... '''Kieran: '''That's right. You all don't know me. But I know all of you. '''Student 2: '''What do you mean? '''Kieran: '''You're all my precious friends...I'm going to show you all the way out now. Please trust me and follow my lead. ''A huge Silver aura shrouds the entire school, it stops short of the Colorless Queen 'Colorless Queen: '''Lawrence! '''Kieran: '''Found you! Don't lay a hand on other people. Let's put an end to this. ''Kieran ends his spell and Yazzy falls into his arms 'Kieran: '''Yazzy! '''Yazzy: '''Kieri, did I do okay? '''Kieran: '''Yes, thank you. ''Kieran and Yazzy hug 'Dani: '''This is the Silver... '''Ash: '''King... '''Kieran: '''Did you get everyone out safely? ''Ash nods. Kieran lays Yazzy on a chair as she rests 'Kieran: '''Thank you, both of you. Please look after her for me. '''Ash: '''Got it. '''Dani: '''Silver King! Please... '''Kieran: '''Sorry! I can't promise anything. But I'll do the best I can. ''Kieran jumps up onto the windowledge 'Kieran: '''All of you! Good luck ''Kieran jumps out of the window Nearby, the Colorless Queen tries to catch her breath, she seems as if she's suffering '''Colorless Queen: '''Put an end? It's useless. Once I have the Red and Blue Queens, everything will go my way! But can you really do it? Of course, she can! She is, after all, the Queen! That's right! I am the Queen! ''Tori G's voice is able to reach out '' '''Tori G: '''Help me... Category:Blog posts